Carla Grunwald
Carla Grunwald is a recurring character introduced Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars and it's spin-off Ravenswood. She often spoke to Alison DiLaurentis over the phone, and her whereabouts are linked to Ravenswood, where she currently resides. She is Alison's Savior and pulled Alison out of the ground when she was buried alive. However, when she brought her to the hospital, Alison ran away. Series |-|Season 4= Gamma Zeta Die! A member of the sorority tells Emily that Mrs. Grunwald ruled the house with an iron fist, and was fired from the college. She mentions that nothing could get past that woman and that she somehow knew when girls were planning to sneak out before they even knew it themselves. Spencer finds a secret panic room in the sorority house that may have been used by her to call Alison. In the final shot, "A" takes out a dusty photo. "A" wipes away the thick layer of dust and the audience see a picture of Carla Grunwald. Under The Gun Spencer and Toby go to Ravenswood to find Mrs. Grunwald to find out what she knew about Alison. They find her in the town's hair salon. Spencer asks Mrs. Grunwald if she knew Alison or if she knew her as Vivian Darkbloom, but Mrs. Grunwald denies ever knowing her. Defeated, Spencer and Toby leave, and sees Shana in town as well getting into Jenna's car. Spencer believes that Mrs. Grunwald knows more than what she's pretending to know and that Shana may have gotten to her first. Now You See Me, Now You Don't While The Liars are in Ravenswood, Mrs. Grunwald comes to warn them to not stay for the celebration and leave town immediately. Mrs. Grunwald, who tells them that it is dangerous for them to go chasing after Ali. Spencer says that she thought she never knew Ali, but Mrs. Grunwald replies that she lied to protect Ali. She reveals to the girls that she is a psychic who knew why the girls were there and she was using the secret panic room to talk to Alison to help her find the identity of who was threatening her. Alison had been calling her throughout the whole summer before she went missing. Mrs. Grunwald also tells them she went to Alison's house on the night of September 1, 2009, after having a horrible premonition about her. She went in her backyard and saw Alison's hand poking from out of the ground. She pulled her out and said that Alison was confused as well as bleeding from the head. Carla drove her to the hospital. She left Alison in the car to get help, but when she came back, Alison was gone. When the girls ask for confirmation that Alison is still alive, Mrs. Grunwald says, “Haven’t you all felt it? She was never really gone.” She also adds that she hasn’t seen Alison since that night and that she probably won’t until Alison finds someone that she can trust. The girls firmly affirm that Alison can trust them and she knows that, but Mrs. Grunwald says she isn’t sure about that. In response to being asked why she didn’t go to the police, Mrs. Grunwald then tensely declares that Alison doesn't want to be found and "he" wants the girls to lead him straight to Alison herself. She adds that they are all being watched and they need to leave Ravenswood. The Liars and Mrs. Grunwald hear laughter in the distance — the celebration is beginning. As the Liars turn back to her, Mrs. Grunwald walks away, saying: “He’s here.” Grave New World While The Liars are at the foundation day celebration of Ravenswood in search of Alison, Emily is surprised by Mrs. Grunwald. She asks her again to leave Ravenswood immediately. While Spencer, Emily and Aria are looking for Alison and Hanna in the old mansion, they find a tape of Alison's voice inside one of the rooms. Mrs. Grunwald comes up behind them and tells them that they shouldn't be in there. She says that the house belongs to her, and the tapes as well - however, they had been stolen from her six months ago. Mrs. Grunwald reveals that the tape was a recording of one of Ali’s sessions with her. Suddenly, Mrs. Grunwald says that she had a feeling that one of the three girls has been touched by the person Alison fears the most. |-|Season 5= Through a Glass, Darkly At the Mausoleum, Mrs. Grunwald smells the roses that are placed at Mona’s cenotaph. Hanna thanks her for coming, and Mrs. Grunwald in return thanks her for remembering her. When Hanna says that she’s hard to forget, Mrs Grunwald says that she’ll take that as a compliment. Mrs Grunwald has her hand placed on the scripture of Mona’s burial chamber, and Hanna tells her that there is nobody in there, it’s empty. Mrs Grunwald says that she knows, and walking over to Hanna, she asks, “how is it you think I can help you?” Hanna tells Mrs Grunwald that she wants her help to find the body of the girl that’s supposed to be in that box. After Hanna adds that they think Alison killed her, Mrs Grunwald straightens before moving back over to Mona’s chamber and wonders how Hanna expects her to find the body. Hanna passes Mrs Grunwald a stuffed toy dog, and stroking the head, Mrs Grunwald murmurs, “little Bungee”. Hanna questions what she said and Mrs Grunwald asks if that’s his name. Hanna wonders how Mrs Grunwald knew and looking at Hanna, Mrs Grunwald gives her a knowing smile. Holding Bungee to her chest, Mrs Grunwald tries to connect with Mona’s body saying out loud “gates. And walls. Dams. Barriers”. Turning to Hanna, Mrs Grunwald opens her eyes and asks how she can live in such a psychically constipated environment, to which Hanna replies that she eats a lot of fiber. Mrs Grunwald tells Hanna that secrets are one thing, but secrets that carry over into death are “very toxic”. Going on, Mrs Grunwald explains that it makes it very hard to see clearly,elaborating “I see but… as through a glass, darkly”. Hanna asks if Alison killed Mona. In return, Mrs Grunwald turns around holding up her hand as she feels spirits appear, saying almost in a trance-like state “each one hated the other. Because, each one feared the other. Because, each one knew something about the other”. Hanna asks where Mona is, but Mrs Grunwald doesn’t answer. Turning back to face Hanna, Mrs Grunwald says that Mona isn’t in Rosewood. She states sadly “she’s in the dark. She’s not having an easy passing. Betrayal. Betrayal and loss. Her soul is gaunt, bound. She is surrounded by earth and insects, and cold. There’s no peace. Only fear”. In the street, Mrs Grunwald is nearly run into by Alison. Mrs Grunwald greets her, saying “hello Alison”. After Alison reluctantly reciprocates the greeting, Mrs Grunwald says that she was seeing someone in town. She adds that it’s fortunate that she was able to run into Alison like this. Alison replies that it’s pretty amazing before Mrs Grunwald mentions that she’s not going to ask how Alison is, explaining “when people say that, they really don’t want an honest answer, do they?”. Alison cynically agrees that "People just ask so that you’ll say you are fine and they don’t have to deal with you anymore. "Mrs Grunwald tells her that she’s precisely right, and if people meeting casually told each other how they really felt, streets would be awash with tears. Mrs Grunwald goes on to say that she’s very sorry for Alison’s loss. Clearly uncomfortable, Alison says that there is somewhere she needs to be, Mrs Grunwald comments “as do we all”, before saying that it was nice to see her. As Alison walks past her, Mrs Grunwald grabs her by the wrist and the two stare at each other for a few moments. Mrs Grunwald tells Alison that she is in her thoughts and prayers. After saying thank you, Alison turns and walks away. |-|Season 7= Exes and OMGs She checks into The Radley and tells Hanna that she had other vision of the liars being in danger. Appearances Pretty Little Liars (5/160) Ravenswood (7/10) Trivia *She was the house mother of the Gamma Zeta Chi sorority. She used to disappear for hours, but would show back up in the sorority house like nothing had happened. Quotes Gallery Carla Grunwald (1).jpg Carla Grunwald (2).jpg G-CarlaGrunwald4x06A.png Carla.jpg Carla Grunwald (4).jpg Carla Grunwald (5).jpg Grunwald Saves Ali.png IMG 3773.PNG No red sleeve.jpg G-GrunwaldRavenswood1.png G-GrunwaldSavesAli.png G-GrunwaldCar.png G-Carla4x12A.png G-Carla4x12B.png G-Carla4x12C.png G-Carla4x12D.png G-Carla4x12E.png G-Carla4x12F.png G-Carla4x12G.png G-Carla4x12H.png carla-grunwald-e1418284655902.jpg Navigational Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Ravenswood Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:People living outside of Rosewood Category:Season 7